<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soaked Books and Dino Nuggets by xylaphonezrwack_2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703040">Soaked Books and Dino Nuggets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylaphonezrwack_2/pseuds/xylaphonezrwack_2'>xylaphonezrwack_2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, dino nuggies i love their art sm i’m sorry this sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylaphonezrwack_2/pseuds/xylaphonezrwack_2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ur mom gay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>jello | jellomp4/val | val_kurry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soaked Books and Dino Nuggets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jello exited the library with 4 new books in hand, and a smile on their face. The smile dropped as they ran into a stranger and saw their book fly into a puddle, and themself fly into a stranger. </p><p>“ouch what the FUCK” the stranger exclaimed rubbing their head. “you dummy watch where you’re walking” </p><p>“YOU watch where YOURE walking” jello yelled back feeling irritation climb into their voice. </p><p>jello and the stranger glared into each other’s eyes and a split second later jello realized how attractive this stranger was. long brown hair, pretty, slanted eyes, a very cute outfit, and a very, very mean glare. it looks could kill jello would be dead right now. but instead they said:</p><p>“hey mamacita whats ur name im jello”</p><p>the strangers jaw dropped before she said </p><p>“my names val shawty”</p><p>and they did the most valid thing to do in that scenario and promptly began making out on the sidewalk. jello pulled away and sensually whispered;</p><p>“pay for my books bitch” </p><p>val blinked once and her gaze turned to the book that was still soaking up water from the puddle it landed in. she nodded sheepishly and picked it up. val leaned in close to jello, her breath fanning their ear. </p><p>“blow dry it babe; i’m broke asf”</p><p>jello groaned and picked themself up, dusting off non existent lint. </p><p>“Wanna go get some dino nuggets?” </p><p>“hell fucking yes” </p><p>the pair walked to the nearest walmart, pushing and shoving each other off the road the entire time. they entered walmart and promptly bought a 100 pack of dino nuggets. As they exited jello had a revelation, </p><p>“hey i thought you were broke” they said. </p><p>“im never too broke for dino nuggets” val exclaimed dramatically as she swung the bag around. her eyes lit up as she formed an idea. val swung the bag, right into jellos face, and ran. jello followed closely yelling profanities at her while laughing. </p><p>out of breath, the two dropped onto their knees while wheezing. jello giggled, a stupidly sappy smile on their face as they listened to val laughing and panting as well. </p><p>jello looked up at the same time as val and they lazily made eye contact before bursting into another bout of laughter.</p><p>val looked up, horrified, “THE DINO NUGGETS ARE MELTINGGGG” </p><p>“dino nuggets can’t melt val” jello sighed, face palming. </p><p>they made their way to vals house and as soon as they stepped in, began baking the nuggets, all 100 of them. jello sat on the couch and val handed them the remote so they could flick through netflix. jello clicked on a random show and let it play in the background. val came back with a literal tower of dino nuggets 5 seconds from toppling off the plate. she carefully set them down on the table and they began munching on the treats. </p><p>vals eyes flickered to the screen and smirking, she said “hey jello let’s recreate this” </p><p>jello looked over at the tv, flushing when they saw that the scene playing was of 2 characters making out, passionately. jello shrugged and grabbed val. </p><p>and recreate it they did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>